The Evil Within
by Miko of da Shinigami
Summary: Year: 2001, Tokyo, Japan. Usagi Tsukino lives with her mother, father and brother, she's a normal 16 year old kid. Normal, except for the fact that she has leukemia. She has three months to live, will her friends be able to find a bone marrow donor in tim
1. Chapter 1

Prolong

Prolong  
By: Kohan

Usagi Tsukino, age 16, blonde hair, blue eyes, sat in the Tokyo Physical Hospital and waited for her doctor, Dr. Joushi. She had been sitting there for the last 30 minutes, waiting, holding her mother's hand. When she'd gotten the call, she immediately thought it was something silly, like she had the flu, but they could just tell her that over the phone, couldn't they? The door to the office opened, and Dr. Joushi came in. He was a young doctor, his brown hair was always in a nice part, and he kept his face clean shaven. His face, usually always in a smile, was now sad, and it looked grayer somehow. He sat down and put down the file on his desk, he took his glasses off and ran his hands over his face.   
"I have some bad news," He said to Usagi and her parents.   
"What is it, doctor?" Usagi's mother asked, she sits forward on her seat, still holding her daughters hand.  
"We found something, in Usagi's blood...we think it might be cancer,"   
"Cancer?" Usagi's father said, "What kind of cancer?" He looked at Usagi, her face was unreadable. She had cancer? How could this of happened.  
"Leukemia, we've sent her blood tests to the other hospital here in Tokyo, for a second opinion."  
"But...I can't have cancer..." Usagi squeaked out, "I can't..."  
"There are other signs, of course. Flu-like symptoms, bleeding for a long time, not being able to make the blood clot...have you had those? I know when you came in here, you thought you had the flu,"  
"Yes...when I brush my teeth, my gums bleed for no reason, and I have bruises on my legs...I don't usually get bruises."  
"We should be getting the results back from the other hospital any time now, if you would like to wait in the waiting room, we will give you them when they arrive."  
"What if they are positive?"  
"Then we need to start you on radiation immediately, and send out an application for a bone marrow donor." Dr. Joushi said, and started to get up, Usagi grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes.  
"What if the radiation doesn't work? How long will I have to live."  
"If we would have caught it sooner, you might have had a better chance--"  
"How long Doctor?"  
"Three months." He walked out, Usagi sat back down. Three months? That was barely enough time to do anything...she was going to die in three months? Her mother was crying now, and her father was rubbing her back. Usagi got up quickly, she wasn't going to let this rule her life, she was going to pull through this...she was.

Usagi and her parents had sat in the waiting room for one hour until the results from the other hospital had come back, they were positive, she had leukemia. Dr. Joushi suggested that they move her to the cancer research center right away. She agreed, and they left, walking home so she could call her friends and pack her things. They walked home in silence, her mother softly crying to herself. Usagi bumped into someone, causing her to back up in shock. She was looking at a teenage Chinese boy. He scowled at her and stood there for a few moments, taking her in. He looked at her mother and father who had stopped, and took them in. Realizing where they had come from, his scowl softened a bit and he bent down to pick up Usagi's report which she had dropped.   
"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was walking." He handed her the report.   
"Arigato, my name is Usagi Tsukino...it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Wufei Chang." The boy said, then: "Sayonara," And walked off.

Chapter 1  
By: Kohan

"Papa, did you get the mail? Papa?" Hotaru called as she walked into the house. She was a girl of medium/small build, her black hair and purple eyes contrasted greatly with her pale skin and rosy cheeks. She swung around the banister of the stairs and dropped her book bag on the floor. "Papa? Where are you?" She opened the door to the kitchen and peeked in. Her father was still in his lab coat, for he was a scientist, and he was sitting on a barstool, he had his back to her. "What is it papa?" Hotaru said, he turned around and she could tell that he was upset by something.  
"Usagi just called." he said. "She just got back from the doctors."  
"Oh, she has the flu right? She'll be okay in a few days..."  
"It's not the flu, Hotaru-chan." Her father said. "Usagi...Usagi has leukemia."   
"She has what?" Hotaru said, grabbing onto the table for support. "Leukemia? Cancer?" Her father nodded, and Hotaru began to cry. "Is she going to be all right?"  
"If they find a bone marrow donor," Her father said, hugging her, "If they don't, she only has three months to live."  
"What? This isn't possible..."  
"I'm sorry, Hotaru-chan,"

***

Rei, a beautiful girl with raven hair and royal purple eyes walked into her house where her father and stepmother lived, each out at the moment. Before opening the refrigerator, she put down her books and turned on the answering machine. It beeped twice, letting her know that there were two messages, then the first came on.   
"This is (Insert corny salesperson name here) from Jijolus auto, we have your appointment scheduled for tomorrow at fi--" Rei skipped that message...what would she care about some stupid auto guy?  
"Hi Rei...this is Usagi...could you call me when you get a chance...it's important...ja ne." Rei frowned, Usagi _never_ left messages unless it was important...really important. She picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number, her mother answered the phone.  
"Hello, Tsukino-san, may I please speak to Usagi-chan?"  
"One moment," She said in a nasal voice, and Rei wondered briefly if she had been sick.  
"Hello?" Usagi said, her voice was sad...it was strange.  
"You called Usagi...what's the matter?"  
"I went to the doctors today...I don't have the flu."  
"That's great!"   
"They said they found...something...in my blood...leukemia," Usagi said, Rei almost dropped the phone, and it was more then a few moments before she found her voice.  
"A-are they sure...?"  
"Hai...they said if they don't find a donor..."  
"N-nani...?"  
"I'll have only about three months to live."  
"Usagi-chan..."  
"I have to go, Rei--, I'm going to the hospital now."  
"I'll meet you there...I'll tell Hotaru...we'll get tested,"  
"Arigato, Rei-chan...see you there." Usagi hung up, the line clicked. Rei put down the phone and wiped a tear from her eye. She called Hotaru and told her the plans, Hotaru agreed and said she would meet them there. Rei quickly scribbled out a note to her stepmother and grabbed a heavy coat.

***

Usagi packed the last of her things, including her favorite stuffed animal, and gave her black cat, Luna a pat on the head. Turning around to glance at her room once more, she picked up her suitcase and entered the kitchen, where her parents and younger brother, Shingo were waiting, coats in hand, and together they left for the hospital. 

Usagi was happy to see that her two friends had made it, Hotaru and Rei were standing outside the hospital, hugging themselves from the cold, their breaths coming in white puffs. As she drew closer, she could see that they had both been crying, for their eyes were puffy and their noses red.  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming." Usagi's parents nodded, and they entered the hospital in silence. Usagi was signed in at the desk by her parents, and Rei and Hotaru checked with the secretary on when they could have their marrow tested. She said it could be done by the doctor in about 5 minutes, they would be in the regular examining room...and she hoped they weren't afraid of needles. Hotaru shrugged, and said that she didn't mind them, but a quiver of fear came over Rei.  
"N-needles?"  
"Yes...I'm afraid rather large ones...please sit in the waiting room, the doctor will be in to see you in a few moments." She pointed to the waiting room, where three boys were already sitting. Hotaru and Rei took a seat as far away from them as possible, and sat silently.

"What're you here for?" A boy with chestnut brown hair in a braid and cobalt blue eyes asked them.  
"We're getting our bone marrow tested for our friend. She has cancer." Rei replied stiffly.  
"Oh. That's too bad. We're just here cauz' our friend broke his arm...again. He wanted to set it himself, but we refused to let him. I'm Duo Maxwell."  
"Hotaru Tomoe, this is Rei Hino."  
"Omae o korosu, you bastard!" A shout was heard from one of the examining rooms, then a loud conversation was heard.  
"Now, now, Mr. Yuy, this will only take a second..."  
"Don't touch me, damn you! Get away, I can fix my own bones, thank you!" Suddenly a boy with chocolate brown hair came skidding out of the examining room. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a green tank top (sounds familiar, ne?). "I'm never coming here again...you...you…_bastard_!"  
"Heero, calm down, the doctor just wants to set your bone and put it in a cast..." Duo said.  
"No."  
"Injustice that I was brought here by Maxwell for you, YUY, and now we're leaving?! Without you getting treatment? INJUSTICE!" A Chinese boy said, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at the boy called Heero.  
"Aw, shove it Wu-man." Duo said. "Ignore him," He said to Hotaru, "Ignore them both...they're always like this." Hotaru nodded.  
"If that doctor is operating on you, or...something...you just tell him to keep his hands to himself!!" Heero warned the girls who sweat-dropped.  
"Er," The doctor said, he was standing in the doorway of the examining room. "Tomoe Hotaru and Hino Rei?" He said, and pulled out two rather large needles. "I have your needles ready."  
"Holy shit, you have got to be joking," Duo said to Hotaru who shrugged, she wasn't in the talking mood. "Well, good luck says I, we be off now."  
"Bye." Hotaru said, and walked into the examining room with Rei.

***

Usagi looked around the room she would be staying in, she would be alone. G-R-E-A-T, all she needed was solitude...yeah, right. Usagi threw down her suitcase on the bed.   
"I'm so sorry, sweetheart."  
"Yeah, well...doesn't look like there's anything you can do now, does it?" Usagi said, and sat down. Her mother looked a little hurt at that.   
"I thought we might leave you to get aquatinted around here, and come back after dinner...I thought that since your friends will be here for awhile..."  
"It's okay." Usagi said, "I don't need you to stay." And with that, she turned around and sat by the window, not turning around to see if her parents had left or not.

***

"Isn't there another way to do this?" Rei asked, eyeing the needle the doctor held in his hand nervously.   
"I'm afraid not, and you should be prepared, I've given you a bit of pain killer earlier, remember? It may not help much, since it didn't go into the bone...and this needle will be."  
"Doctor, maybe you should do me first." Hotaru said, holding out her arm. The door was knocked on, and the doctor sighed irritably.   
"Come in, for Kami's sake!" He said, and the door opened, the boy they had seen earlier with the chestnut braid and cobalt eyes came in.   
"Uh, Heero forgot his jacket...he didn't want to come back." He said pointing to a black coat on the bench. "Hey, it's the purple-eyed girls from before! How you doing?" He asked, suddenly he saw the needle the doctor was holding. "Right, I remember seeing that needle before...okay, I'm just going to go..."  
"If you don't mind, I have a patient to work on, pick up your items and be quiet, please." The doctor turned back to Hotaru. "Do you need something to hold on to?"   
"She isn't holding onto my hand." Rei said, remembering some previous experience with Hotaru's 'firm' grip.   
"She can hold my hand!!!!" Duo yelled, and ran over to sit next to Hotaru. The doctor sweat-dropped and stood next to Hotaru. She took hold of Duo's hand and looked at a wall opposite of the doctor.   
...  
"Owww...owww...you could have warned me dammit...OW!" Hotaru's eyes grew wide as the needle pushed into her bone. For a fleeting moment she wondered if perhaps she was squeezing the kind boy's hand too tightly... (AN: I'm not sure if this is how they actually test your bone marrow, I know that they do an operation to withdraw a lot of marrow, but just bear with me, K?) Suddenly, Hotaru felt the needle withdraw from her arm, but the pain didn't subside a lot. She let go of Duo's hand, hoping she didn't hurt him to badly, and by the look on his face he was amazed at her grip.   
"Wow...hey, that _hurt_!" He said, holding his hand.   
"I'm.......sorry....." Hotaru said through clenched teeth, the doctor was bandaging her arm, and she was having trouble holding back her bite of pain. The doctor put her red marrow in a tube and labeled the white label on it. He got out the other needle and prepared it for Rei, who was practically in shock.   
"Does she have to hold my hand to...?" Duo said, still nursing his hand.   
"No...I can...handle...it...what's a bit...more...pain...gonna cost me...?"   
"You sure about that, 'woman with a wild grip'?"  
"Yeah." Hotaru said, "Sure..." Duo turned around to leave, then turning at the door he tipped an invisible hat and winked.  
"Pleasure doin' business with ya' ladies!" The door closed. 

"Ready?" The doctor asked Rei, who nodded, holding tightly onto Hotaru's hand. She had her eyes shut firmly, and breathed deeply. In an instant, the doctor had 'stabbed' her with the needle. Rei's eyes shot open, and she bit back a cry of pain when it made contact with bone. She held onto Hotaru's hand for dear life, and hoped to Kami-sama that she would not faint. She consciously felt the needle pull out of her arm, however, and still held her tongue at the pain. The doctor put her marrow into a new tube, and labeled it.   
"You ladies were a pleasure, now, we'll have your marrow tested, and tomorrow we'll get the results. If your marrow is matching, we will withdraw more from you in an operation and give it to your friend." They both nodded, clutching the bandages on their arms, moaning a little.   
"Excuse me," Hotaru said to the woman at the front counter. "Could you please tell me what room Tsukino Usagi is in?"  
"Yes, Room 209 B." The woman said, "You just hand your marrow tested? Yes, her little brother and parents are coming in to have theirs tested in a few hours...hopefully one will match." Rei nodded and walked over to the map. 209 B, huh? She found that it was located on the second floor, and they took the elevator to visit Usagi.

***

AN: Well, there ya go, chapter 1! Poor Usagi...sniff...I'm depressing myself!! I shouldn't do that, cauz' it's evil. Anyway, I had to get this chapter written because my History teacher (Let's just call him Mr. A for now, K?) messed up on my report...we have this theory (we being my friend Cody and I) that he just randomly typed in numbers for the report. (This is because like half the population of our grade got about the same grade [A-]). We have a reason for this...we have checks where you get 40 points or 0 on your notes, and Cody didn't turn his in (meaning that's a ZERO for you, bud!), and he got 40...so, it makes you wonder a bit, ne? Anyway, so now that I'm done with this, I can do other things like...TR:IM! So, Ja ne!


	2. Chapter2

Rei and Hotaru walked into Usagi's hospital room and smiled a little, trying to hold their pain back from their faces in front of Usagi

Chapter 2

By Kohan- second half by Miko of da Shinigami

Rei and Hotaru walked into Usagi's hospital room and smiled a little, trying to hold their pain back from their faces in front of Usagi.   
"Are you feeling okay, Usagi-chan?" Rei asked, sitting down next to her.  
"Yeah, I feel the same...just inside a hospital room." She said, and smiled. There was a long, awkward silence that followed.  
"Um...we met these really weird guys in the waiting room..." Hotaru said, trying to make good conversation.   
"Really?" Usagi said, face brightening a little.  
"Yeah, and uh, they were really cute" Rei added.  
"What did you mean by 'really weird', Hotaru?"  
"Well, they were bringing their friend in to get his broken leg set...and he wasn't exactly up to it. One boy was Chinese and he kept going on about injustice..."  
"A Chinese boy, huh?" Usagi said, thinking a little.  
"Yeah...and we got our marrow tested. The secretary said that your parents and Shingo were going to get theirs tested tonight."  
"Listen, guys...thanks for coming...you don't have to stay, I know you have school tomorrow."  
"Usagi...how about I come and see you after school is over?" Hotaru asked.  
"I would come, but my father has a business meeting and we're going out of town." Rei said,  
"It's okay, Rei. You can come and see me some other time I don't know what good company I'll be, Hotaru, they start me on the pills tomorrow...I heard they make you sick."  
"I'll stop by anyway."  
"Okay. Ja ne, guys." Usagi said and waved them out. Perhaps she would see what was on the television set...  
  
*** 

  
Hotaru waited anxiously for the last bell to ring. She watched the clock and ignored her physics teacher as best she could. When the bell finally did ring, she jumped up from her seat after quickly scribbling down her homework assignment and walked swiftly to the door and into the hallway. On her way to the locker bay, she ran headfirst into someone.   
"Ouch," Hotaru said, grabbing her arm where she had hit it on the wall. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," She said and picked up the person's books, ready to make a dash for it again.  
"It's all right," He said, and Hotaru looked up, it was Duo from yesterday.  
"Oh, it's you...we seem to be running into each other a lot."   
"Yeah. Is your arm okay?"  
"It's fine...it will be."  
"I was just on my way to get something to eat with Wufei, would you like to come along?" Duo said, nodding to the Chinese boy next to him.  
"Thanks but no thanks, I'm on my way to the hospital to see Usagi..."  
"Oh, well then, would you mind if we joined you? I'd like to meet your friend, and I'm sure Wufei doesn't mind hospital food, do ya, Wu-man?"  
"Duo..." The Chinese started, then sighed. "Injustice..." He mumbled.  
"Okay, I guess that will be all right. I don't know if she'll be up to talking or not, she's starting on the pills today."  
"It's okay. I'm used to talking to people who aren't really responsive." He said and smiled, then he threw a look to Wufei who frowned. Hotaru smiled a little.  
"Okay."  
*** 

  
Hotaru knocked on the doorframe of Usagi's hospital room. The door was open and Usagi was sitting on the bed flipping through channels on the television.  
"Hi Hotaru-chan." She said and smiled.  
"How are you feeling, Usagi?"  
"Good. I mean, better then I was feeling earlier, after they gave me the pills."  
"This is Duo and Wufei. We met them here yesterday."  
"I know you." Usagi said to Wufei. "I bumped into you on the way home yesterday."  
"Yeah." Wufei said.  
"Uh, sorry about that."   
"So what, you get HBO on here?" Duo asked, looking at the television set.   
"HBO?" Usagi asked, a little confused.  
"Uh, never mind." Duo said and laughed a little. He took a seat at the chair and started playing with his braid.   
"Usagi, has the doctor talked to you about finding your bone marrow match?"  
"Hai. He said that my parent's marrow and my brother's marrow didn't match."  
"W-w-what did he s-say about our marrow?" Hotaru asked, getting quite discouraged that her friend might never getting well.  
"I...I don't know, Hotaru-chan. He only told my parents, he hasn't told me anything. He'll probably tell you, if you ask him."  
"I'll be right back." Hotaru said, and walked out the door. Duo got up and followed her, leaving Usagi and Wufei alone.  
*** 

  
"If she doesn't get a bone marrow transfusion, what's going to happen to her?" Duo asked, keeping up with Hotaru's quick pace.  
"Let's just say that she won't live long enough to see her next birthday."  
"That bad, huh? Well, you should make her life now as happy as possible."  
"Or find a donor." Hotaru said, and stopped at the front desk. "Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Joushi is?"  
"He is with a patient at the moment." The secretary said, without looking up.   
"Well, do you know how long he'll be?" "No."  
"Could you find out? The lady wants to talk to him, now." Duo said, tapping on the desk.   
"I could page him." The secretary said in an annoyed voice.  
"Please." 

__

(Miko of da Shinigami- and now, the change in authors. Can't you just feel the quality deteriorate as you read the a/n?)

***

"So," Wufei said, attempting to start a conversation with the sickly girl. "How are you?" 'I am such a baka. I can't believe I just asked a dying girl how she is?!'

"I'm fine," she said smiling. "Considering the fact that I'm going to die."

"Don't worry," Wufei said, doing his best to cheer her up, something he was definitely not the best at. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

"Thanks Wufei," she said, sitting up. "You're the few people who tell me that."

She smiled slightly, before falling over. WuFei caught her just as she was leaning toward the side.

"Are you-" Wufei was about to ask, before she cut him off.

"I'm fine. Just a little…tired," He set her down on the pillow where she drifted off into a deep sleep. She looked so weak and so pale Wufei had to restrain himself from shaking her into consciousness, just to make sure she was alive. But he figured the steady beeping of the monitors was a good sign. He looked down at her one last time. 'It's hard to believe this girl is actually dying. She has such a life ahead of her. Had such a life ahead of her. It's almost sad.'

Then her left to find his comrade and head back to the apartment.

***

"Did you reach him yet," Duo asked, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"He's in with a very important patient right now. I'm sorry sir but you have to wait," she said, annoyed the boy and not even trying to hide it. 

"Oh silly me," Duo sneered. "To forget that even at hospitals some patients are more important then others."

The secretary just opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, speechless.

Duo went back to his seat next to Hotaru. She squeezed his arm a little and gave him a weak smile.

Finally the Doctor came rushing in.

"What's so important that you had to keep paging me," he asked the secretary. She just pointed the pair. 

Dr. Joushi smiled at them. "What did you need to asked, Miss Tomoe?"

"She needs to know whether or not her marrow is a match," Duo said.

Hotaru pinched him and whispered in her ear.

"I can talk for myself Duo!"

He just grinned.

Dr. Joushi went rummaging through some sheets of paper.

"No," he said, looking over the results. "I'm sorry, but neither you, nor Miss. Hino have matching marrow."

Hotaru looked down at her feet, tears blurring her vision. "Thank you," she said quietly, walking away.

Duo turned to the doctor before following her to Usagi's room. "I want to schedule an appointment for marrow testing on my friends and I. When can we come?"

Dr. Joushi looked at the calendar. "Three days. Anytime between four and seven."

Duo grinned. "Thanks!"

Hotaru went running down the hallway, tears streaming down her face. 'I was hoping, so much, that one of us would be a match. So much.'

She ran headfirst into Wufei and they both fell crashing to the ground. When he heard that sound, Duo came running around the corner, tripping over Hotaru, and sliding he straight into Usagi room, which Wufei just left.

"Ouch," he said.

"Quiet, baka," said Wufei, brushing himself off as he got to his feet. "Usagi just feel asleep."

Hotaru just sat on the ground, silent tears streaming down her face.

Duo jumped to his feet. "Hotaru?" he asked.

"Hai," she said. 

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asked quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

She looked up at him.

'Why does it hurt me so much, to see her sad?' Duo thought. He could feel the tears forming him his eyes, but he covered them up, helping Hotaru to her feet.

"No," she said. "I'm walking to Rei's temple and spending the night there. It's close by and I'd rather walk."

He looked her in the eye, frowning. "Can I walk with you?"

"No," she said, looking down. "I don't want to be a bother."

"You wouldn't be," Duo said grinning. "But if you need the time alone, then take it. Just please be careful. And call me, if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Hai," she said, smiling. "Ja ne Duo."

"Ja ne Taru-chan!"

***

"And he said Ja ne Taru-chan!" Rei almost shouted. 

"Not so loud Rei," said Hotaru, who now resembled an over-ripe tomato. "What's important now is finding a donor."

"Hai," she said, suddenly serious. "I was hoping so much that one of us would match. But all's not lost."

"Yup" Hotaru said. "Just temporarily missing."

"Yeah."

***

"Did you talk to Usagi?" Duo asked Wufei as they headed towards their apartment.

"Yes," Wufei said, not wanting to discuss what happened, he added. "Maxwell. Stop talking. Your voice it starting to get on my nerves and I fear I may have to kill you."

Duo just mumbled. "That was uncalled for." 

'I hope we can find a donor. For Hotaru's sake. I don't know why, but I can't bear to see her so sad.'

"Will Usagi be okay?" Wufei asked, finally breaking the silence.

"They don't have a donor," Duo said. "She'll die unless they find one soon."

Wufei pulled up the collar of his jacket. "I hope they do."

"Why?" Duo asked. "I didn't think you'd care about something like thing."

But Wufei wouldn't answer him.

'I hope they find a donor. For my sake. I don't know why, but if she dies, it'd be my fault.' 

***

Miko- I hope I lived up to the first chapters of this fic. =^-^=! I hope you enjoyed it and please don't kill me if I ruined the story so soon! r/r!


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

By Miko of da Shinigami

Hotaru sat under a tree out in the school yard. She ate her lunch alone, but she didn't mind. She never had any friends until she met Usagi and Rei. She didn't know what she would have done without Usagi. Usagi was always there for her, and now she would be there for Usagi, because she needed her friends to be with her. 

"Hey Hotaru," someone sneered from over her shoulder.

She turned to see Melissa, a popular girl with a cruel disposition and a burning hatred for Hotaru.

Hotaru turned back to her lunch, clutching her sandwich in the same death grip she used on Duo when they met, causing peanut butter to run though her the spaces between her white knuckles. "What do you want?"

"I heard you're friends got cancer," she said, still smirking.

"Oh really? I didn't know," said Hotaru, know her sarcasm would only make Melissa even more hateful.

"It's a pity," she said, walking away. "When she dies you won't have any friends."

That was when it broke. The barrier she had to keep everything back. Her grief, anger, fear, everything.

She burst into tears, running from the school yard, and throwing the sandwich, now a small sticky ball of peanut butter, jelly, and bread at Melissa, hitting her in the head.

'Is it true? Do I have no one?'

***

Duo turned the corner, trying in vain to start a conversation with his stoic friend. Suddenly a girl came running around the corner and straight into Duo. She fell to the ground, still crying.

"Hey," Duo said, getting to his knees. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I should have moved…"

He lifted her up and brushed back her hair so he could see her face.

"Hotaru?" he asked.

She buried her head in his chest, sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked. 

"Isn't that the girl from the hospital with the needles?" Heero asked in his unchanging voice. 

"Yea," Duo said. "I wonder what happened."

Hotaru pulled away suddenly. 

"I have to go to Rei's," she said quietly.

"Then we'll take you," Duo said, putting his arm around her.

"Demo," she said. "I don't want to be a bother…"

"You wouldn't be!" Duo said, smiling down at her.

"Hai," Heero said. "We will go to."

"Arigato," she said, wiping away a few more tears.
    
    ***

Rei tied her charm to the sacred tree. 

"I wish that we find a donor soon so that Usagi-chan gets better," she said quietly.
    
    "Rei!" she heard a voice shout.

She turned around and saw Duo walking up the steps with that boy who broke his arm. She looked closer and saw Hotaru cuddled close to Duo. You almost couldn't see her because she was also wearing all black.

Rei ran over to them.

"Hotaru!," she said. Hotaru just walked up and sat under the sacred tree, leaning against the trunk for support as her small body shook with the force of her sobs.

"Duo, what happened?" Rei asked.

"I don't know," he said, looked at the small girl with concern.

"Talk to her," Rei said. She looked over at Heero and added, "You can come make tea with me."

"Thanks," Heero grumbled. Rei just shot him a dirty look.

***

"Hotaru," Duo said, putting his arms around her to steady her out. "Please tell me what's wrong."

She stopped crying and looked at him.

"Why do you care?" she asked sharply. "Why…why does anyone care?"

"Because we care about you," Duo said, smiling at her. "And we want you to be happy. I do."

Hotaru could feel the smile creeping to her face. 'He cares…about me?'

She sat down, leaning on Duo for support. 

"She," Hotaru said quietly. "She told me that when Usagi dies, I won't have any friends. Melissa did."

"That's not true," Duo said, holding her closer. "You have Rei, and me, and Heero, and WuFei! We'll all be here for ya! And you shouldn't worry! You still have what, seven more weeks to find a donor. We'll help! I promise…"

"Arigato!" Hotaru said, smiling at him. 'He cares about me.'

"And," Duo said. "As a added bonus, I'll personally beat the crap out of this Melissa chick for ya!"

Hotaru giggled.

***

Rei watched Hotaru laughing. 

"Her mood certainly turned around," Heero said, putting the water over the stove. 

"I know," Rei said. "She really likes him."

"Hn," Heero replied.

Heero didn't know why but he couldn't stop staring at Rei. She moved with such grace, such strength, that only the word beautiful could describe her, a word Heero was not used to using. 

Still wrapped in his thoughts, Heero grabbed the whistling teakettle on the wrong end.

"Itai," he said quietly, clutching his burnt hand.

"Let me see," Rei said, taking his hand delicately in her own. 

"Baka!" she said, dipping her sash in cold water and wrapping it around his hand. "This should help, but we can get it looked at when we go see Usagi today, okay?"

"It's fine," Heero said, taking back his hand.

"Whatever you say," and Rei went back to making the tea.

**End chpt. 3**

Miko- Hope you liked it! R/r!


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By Miko of da Shinigami

Hotaru and the others sat outside and sipped their tea in silence. Hotaru liked the way she felt when Duo was sitting next to her, his arm around her shoulder. It was so quiet and beautiful, as if nothing could go wrong, but still, one thought was nagging her. 

'Usagi.' 

***

Usagi sat in bed and sighed. Soon her friend would be coming and it would be more teary smiles and words of encouragement, even though they were lies. They were so nice to her, but they shouldn't pretend to understand how it feel to sit in bed, waiting to die. They don't understand at all. They don't know what it's like to be so tired you fall asleep during conversations and drift off listening to their quiet sobs, or apologies for still being alive when she wouldn't be. She didn't want to hear it. All she wanted was to live for as long as possible without being treated like a glass doll.

The door opened and someone walked she didn't know walked in. 

"Excuse me," she said. 

He turned to face her and she recognized him. 

"Oh," she smiled. "Hello WuFei!"

WuFei blushed slightly. "Ummmm…I think I left my jacket here."

"Oh," Usagi replied looking around. "I didn't see one."

"In that case," he spun around and was half way out the door when she stopped him.

"Wait!" she shouted.

"Yeah?"

"You—you might want to check the…ummmm…lost and found," Usagi said.

"Nah," WuFei replied. "It's not important."

"Oh," she said, downcast.

"Would you mind if I stayed for a while?" WuFei asked. "Duo should be coming with that girl and I can leave with him."

"Please stay!" she answered, her eyes lighting up.

"Okay," he replied, smiling his first genuine smile in a long time.

***

Hotaru and Duo walked quietly side by side, holding hands. The couple behind them, however, had less luck.

"You are so irritating!" Rei burst out.

"What are you talking about," Heero replied. "I am doing nothing." 

"Exactly!" 

Heero just sighed.

"I wish you guys would cut it out," Hotaru said quietly. "I don't want you two fight when we're in there"

They stopped. 

***

"You're doing great!" WuFei said, as Usagi beat his score for the fifth time.

"Usagi!" a shout came from the doorway. Rei came in and snatched the Gameboy from her hands. "You know you shouldn't be straining yourself with stupid games."

Hotaru took the Gameboy and gave it back to a crushed looking Usagi. "Let her have a little fun. You are way too hard on her." 

"Arigato Hotaru-chan!" Usagi said, smiling at her friend, and going back to her game. 

Everyone started telling her about their day, leaving out certain parts about Hotaru's day. Suddenly WuFei's name was called out on the loudspeaker.

"Maybe they found you're jacket!" Usagi said. 

"Hn," WuFei grunted, heading out the door. He never told them about the jacket. He don't even have one, but he knew something was wrong. He almost sprinted to the front desk. He had told them to call him down when they finished with Usagi's tests. He had a bad feeling about this. (Like Obi-wan! Help me WuFei-chan, I really need you're help! Hahaha!!)

"Hello Mr. Chang," Dr. Joushi said, smiling down at the boy.

"What's wrong with her?" WuFei asked, a familiar scowl on his face.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Just tell me," WuFei cut in, holding back tears. The second he saw her sleeping this morning her knew that something wasn't right. Or maybe it was that he met the most amazing girl in the world, and she's going to die. 

"Her body has been rejecting the chemotherapy. It's very rare, but it happens."

"What now?" WuFei said very slowly through closed teeth.

"Nothing," Dr. Joushi said. "There is nothing we can do unless we can find a donor."

"Then see if I'm one," WuFei said.

"And us!" came a cheerful voice from behind him. 

"Don't touch me," Heero said. "I swear to god I will kill you if you come near me with that needle."

"He's just saying that," Duo said quickly.

"Hey" Rei said, just turning the corner with Hotaru. "You can hold my hand if you want. It's really great of you to do this for us."

To everyone's surprise, Heero blushed and turned away. Hotaru knew he would back away from that offer.

"Hey Hotaru, can I hold your hand?" Duo said, winking.

"Of course! After all, you let me hold yours the first time we met."

Duo looked confused for a second, then smiled. "Oh yeah! 'Woman with a wild grip'!"

Hotaru just shook her head and mumbled something about short-term memory.
    
    ***
    Ten minutes later, WuFei was chasing Duo around Dr. Joushi's office with the huge needle, as he had been doing for the past five minutes. Wait! ::Duo and WuFei freeze:: Okay, lets start about six minutes ago. ::sudden rushing of colors:: Okay! Better. 

The group was sitting in Dr. Joushi's office, the three boys wait for the pain killers to work. Before Duo can think about what he's saying, the words come.

"Ya know, everyone here has someone to hold hands with except WuFei. Poor, unloved Wu-man must be lonely."

(Back to what I was writing)

Ten minutes later, WuFei was chasing Duo around Dr. Joushi's office with the huge needle, as he had been doing for the past five minutes. The doctor came back from getting his coffee, he snatched the needle back and told the boys to sit. He did WuFei first, who was so pre-occupied with his thoughts that he didn't even wince as the needle went in a out of his arm. 

Duo felt it, but he just squeezed Hotaru arm gently, not wanted to hurt her.

And Heero…he had to put forth all his effort to stop from screaming like a girl. If Rei were any other girl, she would probably have a few broken fingers.

"While we're here Dr. Joushi," Rei said after he finished. "My friend here burnt his arm pretty badly. Do you have anything for it."

"Well," he started. "I have a shot that can reduce pain and swelling and prevent it from leaving a scar." But they were both outta there at the word 'shot'.

"Well, Duo," The doctor said as Duo, WuFei, and Hotaru were leaving. "I guess you won't have to come here this weekend to get tested.

"You were going to get tested anyway!" Hotaru said, smiling at Duo while red slowly crept up to his cheeks. "Oh Duo! You're the best!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and Duo went crimson. 

WuFei sighed. 'I hope one of us is a match. Usagi needs our help, and I'd give up anything for her to get another chance at life.'

**End Chpt.**
    
    Hi Everyone! I just really wanted to thank everyone for reviewing and I'm glad you like what I've done with it so far! Thanks a bunch! You've all really inspired me to just sit and write! Thanks for you're reviews and I'm not sure but the next chapter might be the last one! ;_;! When I finish my other fics I have going I might write a sequel to this…and maybe…SilenceGlaive!!! Remember that one…boy that was a while ago…my first fic and most popular one! So keep you're eyes peeled! ^-^! Arigato Minna-chan! ^-^


	5. Chapter5- Tears of Joy

Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Tears of Joy

By Miko of da Shinigami

WuFei watched Usagi sleep while Hotaru rested in Duo's arms and Heero challenged Rei in a very competitive game of rock paper scissors.

WuFei just sat.

And watched.

Finally Usagi opened her large blue eyes and whispered something under her breath. 

"Hello Usagi," WuFei said.

"Hiya Wu-chan!" Usagi said cheerfully as she struggled to sit up, causing WuFei to blush and Duo to giggle.

"You stay lying down Usagi-chan," Rei said without even turning from her game.

Heero grunted his hello while thinking about his next move. So many choices…hmmm…rock?…no scissors…or paper…nah…rock?

"Hello Usagi-chan," Hotaru said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like crap," Usagi muttered, draping her delicate hand dramatically over her forehead, but wincing when it touched.

"Wow! It's improved so much!" Duo said sarcastically, earning himself a whack from Hotaru and a glare from WuFei.

"Did they have you're jacket WuFei?" Usagi asked, cause everyone to look at him (except 4 Rei & Heero) and all thinking along the lines of 'What jacket?'

"No," WuFei said quietly. "It was someone else's. Go back to sleep, you must be tired."

"I'm fine," Usagi said. "I just can't sit up. Or eat. Or more my left foot's pinky toe. I actually don't even know it it's still there. Will you check for me WuFei?"

"It's there," WuFei said, checking for her. "Now sleep."

"Okay!" and Usagi slept. Duo brought Hotaru back to her house and Heero took Rei out for ice cream. (Rei won…)

But WuFei sat with her, long after visiting hours were over and long after the moon had risen high into the sky.

***

WuFei woke with a start at the sound of Usagi's bell like voice.

"WuFei," she said. "What are you doing here?"

WuFei suppressed his blush. "I must have fallen asleep."

Usagi grinned. "I honored that you spent the night by my side. It's very hard to find a guy that would do that for you!"

WuFei failed to suppress his blush that time. 

"Of course," said Usagi, sighing. "I'm not really going to have time to find a guy, am I?"

"Don't say that," WuFei said sharply. "You'll be okay. I know it! One of us has to be a match!"

Usagi looked confused.

WuFei continued with pride. "Yesterday Heero, Duo and I got tested. You'll be okay." He added quietly. "We've been through too much for you to die."

"WuFei…" whispered Usagi.

Suddenly the loudspeaker broke into their talk. 

"Will Chang WuFei please report to the office immediately."

WuFei got up to leave when Usagi stopped him.

"Maybe they found your jacket," she said, grinning.

He planted a kiss on her lips, whispering in her ear "Don't you go looking for and guys while I'm gone."

And he went out the door.

Usagi collapsed on the bed with ecstasy, and because she didn't have the strength to sit up anymore.

***

WuFei reached the office to see the others in their. His fingers were crossed, but immediately dropped when he saw Hotaru crying into Duo's chest.

He took a deep breath and stepped inside.

**I was gonna end it here…so be sure to thank me**

Hotaru turned to him, smiling a watery smile and threw her arms around him. WuFei could see Duo's jealous face. And everyone was smiling! (even Heero!!!!!) 

Then he knew. 

They were tears of joy.

He was a match!

Surprising everyone he jumped up grinning and started doing a little dance. Two pointy points, and few steps, a spin, and a few more pointy points.

Then Dr. Joushi walked in.

"When do we start?"

"Now," WuFei said, voice full of pride, strength, and happiness.

***

A few hours later WuFei sat by Usagi's side as she slept.

She started to wake from her sleep and the other's left leaving them alone. WuFei noticed vaguely that both couples were holding hands. (Heero/Rei! ^-^)

"WuFei?" Usagi asked. 

"Yes," he said.

"I owe you my life," said Usagi, sitting up and throwing her arms around him sobbing. "You gave be back my life. Thanks you so much!"

"Rest," he said, placing her back on the bed. "You owe me nothing except maybe a few milk shakes…and a trip to the roller rink."

"Deal," she said smiling.

"And," WuFei added, blushing. "If you want to…ummmm…hang out any other times we can, if you want?

"Are you asking me out, Mr. Chang?" she said, smiling.

"Well if--"

"I'd love to!" Usagi giggled. "I would love it more then anything else in the whole world. Although sleep is a close second."

"Sleep," WuFei said smiling. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said as she drifted off.

And so WuFei sat with her, long after visiting hours were over and long after the moon had risen high into the sky. He spent that night by her side, and every night after that.

**The End**

I really wanted to thank Kohan for giving me this experience. I really liked working on an a/u fic, I got a chance to write something that wasn't about Gundams or sailor scouts, and I really benefited from that. Thanks Kohan! And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked the ending and that it wasn't to sappy…and that it didn't rush it…or mess it up big time…or spell Duo's name wrong…I'd just die if I did that…but anyway…I decided that WuFei and Usagi had a kid. A girl named Yume with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. And so did Duo and Hotaru. A newborn girl named Kari (pronounced Car-ee) with brown hair and purple eyes. Rei is pregnant with a little boy. Rei want's it to be Heero jr. but Heero wants it to be named Basil. (Baz-ill…not the food…^-^) right now they're playing for it over rock paper scissors…I hate that game…. 
    
     Kohan say… You dont' have to include a authors note from me, but if you really feel you have to, just make sure it says 'Thank you Miko-san!' in it ^_^.

Ur welcome! ^-^


End file.
